This invention relates generally to eyewear and, more particularly, to an eyewear device that may be customized so as to render a different aesthetic appearance, a desired expression of the wearer's personality, or to satisfy a whim or cultural trend.
Sunshades and other eyewear are very popular with children and adults and, after an initial purchase, they provide significant enjoyment as well as protection from harsh sunlight. However, after a period of time, the enjoyment level declines for many users who are always eager from something new. Unfortunately, the current eyewear industry limits the creative voice of the eyewear and sunglass consumer by producing pre-designed eyewear and not providing an option to change the appearance without purchasing new eyeglasses altogether.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an eyewear design kit having an eyewear device having customizable and erasable areas. Further, it would be desirable to have an eyewear design kit having one or more chalk devices adapted to apply a chalk coating to a chalkboard or whiteboard surface on the eyewear device.